The present invention relates to a front-end weight assembly for an agricultural tractor, and more particularly relates to a weight-hitch connection.
Plate-shaped ballast weights are known which include the weight-hitch connection as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,493 granted to Hubert Barth et al. on Jan. 18, 1972.
The prior art systems have horizontally running recessess for insertion of implement coupling hitch rings and since this allows considerable horizontal play it is difficult to bring the hitch rings directly under specific desired vertical openings proximate the recess for insertion of hitch pins. Further, due to the large amount of horizontal play, the operator who guides the hitch ring into place may be injured if the hitch ring slips to the side where he is standing while the vehicle is being backed up to hitch up the implement.